


Trust

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Harper Emery, Past Relationship(s), reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: After the mixer party, Ethan drives Hailey home.Set during OH3 ch.1
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Trust

Hailey had to admit to herself that seeing Ethan and Harper get along so well surprised her. Even more than the fact that she would now be her colleague as the surgeon was now part of the Diagnostics team with them.

Hailey was well aware of their past. She knew Ethan and Harper used to date, but she also knew for how long the two of them knew each other. Still… She was a bit taken aback by how well the two of them were in sync. Not that she minded it that much. Two coworkers could have a good chemistry without having a deeper meaning regardless of their shared past. With time going on, people changed and moved on. And as the two of them were heading back to her apartment where he would drop her off, Hailey was at peace with the idea.

“So… What do you think of Harper joining the team?” He still asked her.

She turned to look at him. His eyes were fixated on the road.

“She’ll be a good addition, I’m sure of it. A surgeon of her stature, with all of the experience she gained over the years, can give us another kind of input. But… Do you know why she stepped out of the head position of her own department to come to ours? I find the action a little… unusual? I don’t know how else to put it.”

“I know what you mean and… Frankly, I’m not sure yet. I should figure it out soon, though.”

“Yes, seeing how the two of you were so in sync earlier, it’s not surprising.”

She turned her head, watching the road. Ethan frowned, feeling a certain distance building up.

“Is everything okay, Hails?”

“Of course. Why?”

“Does… Does Harper joining us bother you, somehow?”

“What? No. If you picked her, you must have had your reasons.” She said.

“Are you sure, though?”

Hailey sighed.

“Ethan, if you have something to say, please stop doing whatever you’re doing and just get it out.”

Deciding it would be better to talk this way, he stopped the car and turned off the radio, turning to her.

“Your reaction. I noticed you were tense today and now… You had that ‘in sync’ comment to make. Is there something going on? Do you…”

“Wait, what? Ethan, I think you’re reading too much into this. Really, I…”

“Am I really, though?”

She looks at him with one of her brows shot up, waiting for him to continue whatever he was going to say next. Ethan took this moment to think about his wording. He didn’t want to accidently offend her. He didn’t want her to think he was taking this time because he saw her as this young intern who had barely set a foot in the outside world and could overreact to everything. Because she was none of that. Hailey Fisherman was since the beginning mature, smart and she had nothing to be scared of. He just wanted to make sure she knew it too.

With a deep breath, he clasped his hands and started his intervention.

“Look, I don’t want you to overthink all of this. I don’t want you to see something else in my relationship with Harper. I know we have a history together, and I know…”

“Ethan.” She interrupted him.

He stopped, looking at her.

“You don’t have to tell me any of this, I swear. I’m not afraid of Harper, nor am I jealous of her.”

“Really?”

“Huh, _duh_. She has 10 years more than me working in the field, of course she has an expertise I don’t have yet. And that’s okay, I’m still here to learn. Really, working close to her will be an interesting experience for me and I’m totally grateful to work alongside her. I was one lucky intern when you picked me, or, better said, when Naveen told you he wanted me in the team, and I’ll always be glad to have this chance to learn and to improve my work with three brilliant minds to guide me."

“I hoped you would see it like this.”

“Yes, but I can tell this is not completely what you meant to do with this talk, seeing you started by bringing up your past relationship.”

“I just want it to be clear that...”

“That I’m nothing to be afraid of? Yeah, I know. You confirming it is a nice touch, I’ll admit. But totally unnecessary, if you want my opinion. Wanna know why?”

“Why?”

She leaned towards him.

“Because I trust you, you big oaf.”

She booped his nose before she sat straight once again.

“Look, I don’t know why Harper joined our team. She might have had some other motives, but… I don’t care. Because I know that if she’s out of line or if, and that’s a big if, she tries something… you’ll put a stop to it before it even has the time to start properly. You might have your issues, Dr. Ramsey but… You’re not a player. And I know your feelings for me are sincere. How could I not after what we did in the on-call room earlier?”

She smiled and he did too, remember her riding him in the little space allowed in the tiny bed. All the shivers only she could give him. All the peace and serenity he felt only with her. All these feelings he had never once had until he met her, even before they were an item so to speak. All the things he would allow himself to say only when she was the one he would be talking to. All the vulnerability he would allow himself to feel only when she was the one involved.

Hailey Fisherman was the only one for him, why the hell would he ever want someone else when she was all he had ever wanted, even if it was unconsciously?

He just hoped he was all she ever wanted as well. That no matter who would come in her way, she would choose him over and over again. Because he would to this for her every time, no matter what option was offered. No one else mattered as much as her. No one else was as important to him as she was.

“So… I don’t care about Harper, she is no threat for me in that sense. I trust you, Ethan.”

He reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze before bringing it to his lips to press a kiss on her knuckles.

“For the record, I don’t care about Harper in that way either.”

“Oh, I know. If you did, you wouldn’t be with me right now.”

“Still… Thank you for your trust. I trust you in the same way.”

“Good. I hoped you would.”

Taking her hand out of his, she cups his cheek, watching him with a smile.

“But honey… Please don’t _ever_ underestimate me again. I know my worth and I am not insecure. Such discourse is not needed.”

She pats the cheek, mimicking a kiss before sitting back.

“Besides… Harper and I are two smart and accomplished women. Did you really believe we’d put up a fight over _you_? If anything, we’d get together instead.”

To this, he let out a laugh.

“Yes, definitely the better option out of them all. Alright then, let’s get going, we have to get up early, tomorrow.”

“There’s no way for you to stay with me a biiiiit longer?”

“I… might consider it. How good are you at keeping quiet?”

He drives again, not without stealing a glace in her way at the same moment she settles her hand on his thigh, squeezing gently.

“Depends. How hard are you planning to go?”

He laughed, holding the wheel with his left hand as the right one went down to cover hers.

“Let’s find out those answers together, okay?”

“Won’t be the first time we work together to do so.”

He smiled and they drove back to her apartment in a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this mostly because PB's decision to plug a jealousy subplot made me FURIOUS. What the actual heck?
> 
> On one hand, we have Harper Emery, one of the smartest and prodigious surgeons of her generation, a strong black woman too, stepping down of her post as head of the department to "conveniantly" integrate the Diagnostics team? She was basically demoted for what? To make MC insecure? To maintain a misogynist and stupid jealousy plotpoint? To bring two badass characters to tear themselves apart over a f*cking GUY?
> 
> Excuse me, WHAT?
> 
> So no, I'm not having any of it. Harper is a great character and she doesn't deserve such treatment. Nor am I going to give into this idiotic jealous MC plotpoint when I have no reason to. Instead of bringing each other down... why not lift ourselves up? It can't be that hard, right?
> 
> Anyway, seeing how PB's writing is turning into recently... I guess we'll still have no other choice but to go through with it no matter what we chose (because you better believe I will not pick a single option giving into this insecurity). *sigh* I'm already tired. So instead... I turn myself to fanfics where none of it exists and where I can let my MC be her confident usual self, respecting Harper and everything.
> 
> That being said, thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
